


Water

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night in the infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> Prompt: Water.

“Easy. Not too much.” 

Carson’s hand wraps around his, steady and sure. The glass clinks against Rodney’s teeth, a sharp little sound that reverberates through the bones of his jaw, making his already exceptional headache ten times worse.

Rodney drinks greedily despite the stinging pain that follows every swallow. “What happened?” His voice sounds raw and unused, the words grating the sore flesh of his throat. 

The infirmary is quiet except for the soft hum of machines, the night lights casting shadows across Carson’s face as he sits down beside Rodney’s bed.

“I’ll tell you in the morning. Just sleep.”


End file.
